callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre (weapon)
:Spectre redirects here. For the DS level, see Spectre (level) The Spectre is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It features very low recoil and a high rate of fire. Campaign The Spectre can be found in one of the weapons caches during Numbers. A picture of the Spectre can also be briefly seen during the opening cutscene, along with a picture of the Kiparis. Multiplayer The Spectre's low recoil and open sights make it a good SMG for close or even medium-long range shooting. It is also decently accurate from the hip and has a large magazine (30 rounds default and 45 with Extended Mags, on par with the MP5K and AK74u) with a high rate of fire. Even better hip-fire abilities can be gained through the use of Steady Aim and the grip. Adding the Grip and Extended Mags attachments via Warlord Pro can bolster both advantages of the weapon to even greater heights (especially with Scavenger Pro). The high accuracy the Spectre possesses makes it generally more useful than the other 30-20 damage SMGs, all of which have either smaller magazines or higher recoil. It becomes a very powerful stealth weapon when a Suppressor is attached (especially when paired with grip via Warlord). Because a grip is already present on the Spectre, selecting the grip as an attachment adds a folding stock to the weapon. This does the same job as a grip would do, which is reducing recoil, however, the folding stock on the Spectre is hinged on the rear sights, thus making the already boxy sights slightly bulkier, which blocks more of the player's peripheral vision. The Spectre is equal to or superior than the MAC11 and PM63 in every way except for reload speed and the ability to be used with the Dual Wield attachment. The SMG most similar to the Spectre is the MPL. The MPL has many advantages over the Spectre, negligible ones include a 32 round magazine opposed to the the Spectre's 30 round magazine, and a slightly faster reload when the magazine is not empty. The major advantage the MPL has over the Spectre is the ability to use Dual Mags, granting the player with 160 spare rounds, thus exterminating the need for Scavenger, freeing a Tier 1 perk slot for a perk of the player's choosing. The MPL is also a more common sight than the Spectre, since it is unlocked a bit earlier. The Spectre does boast its own advantages over the MPL, such as noticeably lower recoil, making it more accurate at range, as well as slightly less bulky sights, allowing for more peripheral vision. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Reflex Sight *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Rapid Fire thumb|348px|right|Attachment Overview Zombies This weapon is available in "Kino der Toten", "Five", and "Ascension". It isn't one of the best weapons, as it is very weak against zombies, unless if the player is going for headshots. In later rounds, it can take several magazines to kill only a few zombies. When Pack-A-Punched, this weapon's name becomes the 'Phantom', and features a Reflex Sight with a random reticule, a larger magazine, and more reserve ammo. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. SpectreBO.jpg|The Spectre SpectreadsBO.jpg|Iron sights spectre reload.jpg|Reloading the Spectre in MP spectre reticle.jpg|Spectre w/ a RDS Phantom.jpg|The "Phantom". Trivia * Its Pack-a-Punched name is a reference to the N64 game Goldeneye, in which the Spectre's name was changed to "Phantom" for legal reasons. * The Spectre's Grip attachment installs a stock on the weapon, as opposed to the standard forearm grip (which is present by default). * On Wii you hold the Spectre with one hand due to gun twisting which is not present on the other consoles or PC. The grip attachment still works, but it looks odd, as the player in fact doesn't use it at all. *The pick-up icon looks very different from the gun, the grip is slanted forward and there is a folding stock over the top. There are also no iron sights. *There was a slight controversy concerning game balance, function times, and power of this weapon during pre-release play testing. During that period, the Spectre could achieve a 2-3 hit kill with a relatively fast fire rate (The same it is now). This controversy has since ended since release due to its lessened power. *The time this weapon is introduced in the game is off as the Specter was never made until 1984 and officially introduced in 1985 ru:Spectre (weapon) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons